Open Your Eyes
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: He doesn't know exactly why he was there. All he knows is that she was the only person that came to mind as he got on the train. Hummelberry Friendship. Puckleberry. Jarley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: So I've had this in my head since Thursday but I'****m only just getting the chance to write it down. This is my first Glee Fic. So I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

* * *

Nine hours later he finds himself looking at the tall building, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He doesn't know exactly why he was there. All he knows is that she was the only person that came to mind as he got on the train.

He takes a deep breath before calmly walking into the building while taking his phone out his pocket.

His fingers quickly type in the very familiar number. A number he had avoided for so long. So so long.

Before he can turn on his heels and take a train back to his new home he pressed down on the green button.

He holds his breath as he waits for her to answer. Hoping she doesn't just look at the phone and ignore his call. Hoping because that all he can do.

"Noah." her voice filters though the speaker.

He finds himself unable as she calls out his name again.

"Berry." he hears himself.

"Noah." she repeats and he has to stop himself before he tells her he has missed her saying his name just like that.

"Open your door." he says quickly looking at the door in front of him.

"How do you-" before she can finish he cuts her off "Hummel has a big mouth. Berry open the door."

Looking up he looks at her for the first time in months. A large smile crosses his face before he can stop it. Although he isn't much for hugging he extends his arms because he knows she's just waiting for him to do so.

And when she's in his arms he forgets that he doesn't like hugging. Much like he forgets a lot of things when he's with her.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaims looking up at him with large brown eyes and a big smile. Bigger that he has ever seen.

He shrugs his shoulders because he doesn't know if he can tell her just yet.

"Come in, come in." she ushers him in placing her small hand on his arm. "I miss you Noah." she admits as she leads him into the still very empty room.

He just nods and she understands. He misses her as well.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asks sitting down on the small blanket she had placed on the floor.

He follows her lead sitting next to her. He shrugs.

"Please." she bumps her shoulder giants him before moving to sit in front of him to catch his eye.

"I have a brother." he finally says with a small frown on his face.

"Oh Noah." she gasps at loss for words.

And he can't help but smirk. He would be the one leaving her at loss for words. He would have prefer it was for other reasons.

"I met him. He's a little asshole."

Despite her shock she smacks his arm.

"He is. He reminds me of me." he tells her. " I haven't told ma. Or Sarah. How am I suppose to tell them? That I have a brother. That Sarah has a brother. How?"

She leaned over pulling him into a hug and he lets her. Wrapping his own arms around her.

She begins to pull apart and he does at well. His eyes landing on her lips. And he thinks she's moving closer to him her lips just a little parted.

Looking over her shoulder he notices the large heart on the wall. Finn's name in the middle.

He pulls away standing up "Sorry. I-" he looks down at her "This isn't a good idea." he begins walking towards the door.

"Noah!" she calls after him standing up quickly glancing at the wall.

She though she missed him. Finn. Maybe she just wanted to hand on to her past. "Noah." she says again grabbing onto his arm as he grabs the door knob. Maybe he was her future.

Before he can pull away she quickly pulls him down wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

He's only too happy to kiss her back.

* * *

**A/N: So for now it's just a one-shot but I was thinking of maybe turning it into multiple chapter. What do ya'll think? **

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: I actually just kind of wrote this. I was going to leave it as a one-shot but then I though of this. And well this happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A month later he finds himself throwing his clothes into his suitcase. He can here Rachel's voice in his head telling him that folding them would be a more _efficient _way to pack.

He rolls his eyes because Rachel fuckin Berry manages to get in his head even from thousands of miles away.

Looking down at his phone he rolls his eyes when he gets another message from her.

_Noah, are you completely packed? Don't forget to pack... _he grins when he sees her list a number of things he already has packed _I'll see you in a few hours. Miss you x Rachel. _

_Yeah I'm fuckin packed. Jesh who the fuck do you think I am Berry? Miss you too - P _

_Noah! Why must you be so uncouth? I'll see you in a few hours. x Rachel _

_Se ya babe - P_

Grabbing the suitcases he walks out into sunny LA.

* * *

Looking around he takes a deep breath closing his eyes for a second. Opening them just in time to see Rachel running towards him.

He drops his luggage just in time to catch her in his arms. Her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Noah. You're here." she breaths against his lips. "And you cut your hair." she runs her hand over his shaved head "I like it." she smiles.

His arms are wrap around her waist tight as she looks down at him "I missed you too Berry." he chuckles before pulling her down for a kiss.

Sliding back onto the ground she pulls herself closer to him. Her small (really her hands are tiny, he thinks) bunch up his shirt in her fist as she leaned up on her tipy-toes so she can properly reach him.

"Come on Noah." she pulls herself away from his grasp, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the taxi she had been standing by. "Let's go home."

He smiles looking down at her as she tries pulling her with all her might.

Home

* * *

He looks as her as she sits on the floor in front of the small coffee table. Highlighter in hand as she looks at the book in front of her with concentration written all over her face.

And he can't help but think that she look _sofuckincute. _But he will never ever admit it.

"Noah?" she asks looking up at with with wide brown eyes and he knows that she's about to ask him something and he will say yes.

He's not whipped. _Heisnot. _Okay so he fuckin is. But can you blame him? He has the hottest girlfriend. _Ever. _

"Babe?" he asks as she comes to sit next to him.

"I was thinking. Maybe you could invite Jake over." she paused "They have some three day weekend thing. Blaine is coming down. He can bring Jake."

He looks down at her "Seriously? I haven't even talked to that kid since going to Lima."

"Noah!" she exclaims "You know it is important for him to know that you're there for him. You have to contact him and bond over stuff. And you have to be a brother. It is very important for a strong relationship to start between brothers. Especially after not knowing each other for years. It's shown in statistics that I read just last week."

He looks at her wide eyes because she just said all of that without taking a single breath "Fuck Berry I missed you." he grabbed her wavy hair, tugging at it gently before bring her into a kiss efficiently ending the speech she was about to go into.

He calls Jake when Rachel goes to open the door for Kurt (who keeps forgetting his key). Seriously he was going to get Hummel a necklace with a key on it if he had to. He had interrupted them more than he could count. _A lot of fuckin times. _

* * *

Jake looks down at his phone with confusion written all over his face.

"You okay Jake?" she asks sitting next to him, letting her backpack drop between them.

Shaking his head he puts his phone away "Um yeah. I think so."

"Who called you?" Marley asks with a small smile.

"Puck." he answers automatically. "He wants me to go up to New York. To bond or some shit." he can't help that he takes after the Puckerman less than stellar vocabulary.

"I'm always wanted to go to New York." Marley admits "Do you want to go? Are you going?" she asks her best friend.

"Free stay in New York?" he asks "Hell yeah." she can hear the doubt in his voice.

"It's okay if you don't want to go." she says gently. "What is he doing in New York?"

"He moved in with that Rachel chick."

"Rachel Berry?" Marley asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah he called her Berry." Jake turns towards her "Isn't she the Rachel-"

"Puck is in New York with Rachel?" a new voice joins their conversation.

Both teens turned to face the new Glee teacher : Finn Hudson.

* * *

Shuffling his feet he looks down at his phone before pressing the green button.

"Puck." he greets formally, not very comfortable with his own _brother. _

"Jake? Have you though about my offer." he can hear two laughing people in the back and a "Hello Jake!" from a voice he assumes is Rachel.

"Yeah 'bout that." he rubs the back of his neck "FinnknowsaboutyouandRachel."

"What?"

"Finn knows about you and Rachel." he says this time at a slower pace "I'm sorry." he doesn't usually apologies but he feels like he may have just caused a big problem with the brother he just met. "He heard me and Marls talking and-"

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" Puck asks "Okay kid. Umm talk to Blaine about the whole New York thing. See you in a few days."

Jake looks down at the phone in his hand.

Oh yeah he had so fucked things up. _Royally._

* * *

**A/N: This was really fun to write mostly because I could actually cuss in my chapters without making it out of character. I was born to write the Puckerman boys xD Anyways this was a one-shot but I think it's turning into more. **

**So Review? Please :) **


End file.
